Together For Eternity
by Bloody Waterfalls
Summary: Matsumoto and Hitsugaya just fitted together and nothing could ever change that. HitsugayaMatsumoto One Sentence Prompts
1. Gamma

Title: Together For Eternity

Summary: Matsumoto and Hitsugaya just fitted together and nothing could ever change that. HitsugayaMatsumoto One Sentence Prompts

Pairing: Hitsugaya x Matsumoto

Rating: T, I guess.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Warnings: Some suggestive hints. Some are kind of weird so if you don't understand, let me know.

AN: Alright, so this is my first time trying one these project things and all these prompts and sets came from another story but I don't know where they actually came **came** from so if anyone can tell me, I'd appreciate it. Probably somewhere on Livejournal. Also, if anyone knows where I can go to get more prompts and the like (I can't explain it -.-), that would be awesome.

* * *

**Gamma Set **

**1 - Ring**

When he finally got the courage to ask for her hand, she showed off her engagement ring to everyone and everything as he trailed behind her with a streak of red across his cheeks and a glint of possessiveness in his eyes.

**2 - Hero**

She always thought Gin was her hero when he saved her from hunger while they were young but as her captain sweeps her up into his arms and rushes towards the 4th division, she begins to think differently.

**3 - Memory**

He had no memory of his previous life except the bitter cold of his death as he slipped away; it was ironic what turned out to be the element of his zanpakuto, he didn't find it funny.

**4 - Box**

He sometimes despised his inbox, she didn't bother with paperwork after all so he had to do the bulk of it and it seemed like it would never end.

**5 - Run**

As a captain now, Matsumoto had responsibilities so she didn't have much time anymore, it was with a sigh of pleasure she went to the real world for a break and as she walked down a sidewalk, she saw him heading towards her with the same unruly white hair and breathtaking teal eyes; she choked back a sob and ran towards a ghost.

**6 - Hurricane**

His sword could control weather and as he fought, multiple storms erupted from the sky and rained furiously over the souls below.

**7 - Wings **

His bankai gave him wings, that was true, but she was the true reason he flew.

**8 - Cold**

The temperature was always cold during the summer months and she made sure to show her appreciation by helping him with the paperwork (and squishing him more).

**9 - Red **

Red was everywhere he looked and he just wanted this nightmare to end as he saw her limp body with crimson sprayed everywhere; she shook him awake and held him tightly as he sobbed brokenly.

**10 - Drink**

She always had a cup of tea waiting for him when he was about to tackle a big stack of paperwork_ (he didn't sign up for this!_) and he was grateful, but not amused when she brushed past her desk towards the couch; she ignored his twitching and growling (he would get over it).

**11 - Midnight**

As the clock struck midnight, they met in silence and darkness in his quarters; a streak of light revealed two figures entwined with each other as they showed each other their love.

**12 - Temptation**

She was a temptation all by herself but when she was actually trying to tempt you, he knew he was in deep shit, because even he couldn't resist if she brought out all the stops.

**13 - View**

When he was first assigned to the 10th division as their new captain, she was skeptical at first but as time went on and the years passed, she decided that she wouldn't want any other.

**14 - Music**

As he listened to Inoue's Ipod (what the hell kind of name was that? he grumbled), a sad, haunting song came on and he was reminded of what she was like right after the betrayal.

**15 - Silk**

Her hair was like silk beneath his fingertips and she purred in her sleep.

**16 - Cover**

He tried to cover a blush as she leaned over his desk towards him clearly showing him her "valley"; he didn't succeed as she laughed before hugging him.

**17 - Promise**

When he walked into Urahara's for the first time in 20 or so years, he was amused despite himself when he found that nothing had changed yet grateful as her tears soaked his neck and he smelled her unique smell envelope him for the first time since he died so many years ago.

**18 - Dream**

He didn't know what was happening but ever since he turned 17, he started having dreams about a strawberry blond with icy silver eyes and he had a feeling that he needed to remember her; he also knew that she was supposed to be by his side and yet he didn't even know who she was because he had never been in a place called Soul Society.

**19 - Candle**

As the flames from the candle (power outage in the real world) flickered over her face and melted with her hair, he decided that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

**20 - Talent**

He decided enough was enough and stopped avoiding her after she "accidentally" slipped and brushed her lips with his.

**21 - Silence**

For once the 10th division wasn't echoing with shouts and curses as the silence penetrated the air; their captain was doing paperwork as their lieutenant napped on the couch.

**22 - Journey**

The path to being a captain was long and hard but the journey to his lieutenant's heart was even harder yet he was determined to get there; he was already there, but she didn't tell him.

**23 - Fire**

She was like fire (warm and bright, fiery and wild) and like fire, she was put out by wings of ice when it enclosed her in its cold grip.

**24 - Strength**

She always did things with force behind it: her hugs, her kisses, and her love.

**25 - Mask**

She had always worn a mask of jovial indifference but when he came, he shattered it with a single glance.

**26 - Ice**

His element was ice and maybe that explained his personality on the surface and looks, but it didn't explain to her why his love swept her away and away.

**27 - Fall**

He didn't know when he fell, all he knew was one moment he was standing and the next he was falling; she caught him.

**28 - Forgotten**

He didn't care much for the candy Ukitake gave him but the watermelon flavored candies reminded him of a past with smiles and endless watermelons to eat and it left a bittersweet taste in his mouth until she decided she wanted a taste and kissed him.

**29 - Dance**

Their bodies danced a dance as old as time itself as he grounded his hips into hers and she reached for him with hungry hands.

**30 - Body**

"Matsumoto, I can't breathe," his voice was muffled when it reached her ears as she squished her adorable captain to her chest; somehow their bodies meshed perfectly together like this.

**31 - Sacred**

She couldn't seem to stop touching him, running her hands all over him like a god; he didn't mind.

**32 - Farewells**

As he coughed up blood and lay hopelessly in her arms, he made her a promise that he would see her again and just to wait for him.

**33 - World**

She became his whole world so quickly that he was afraid when she finally got tired of him, he would never be the same; she always laughed when he told her this and tried to convince him she would _never _get sick of him.

**34 - Formal**

During the first couple of years as captain, his speech was so formal and polite that it drove her crazy (he did it for that reason).

**35 - Fever**

She hated seeing him in the infirmary even though it was just a cold (he was confused as to how he could get one) but seeing him surrounded by machines and endless white, he looked like a child yet he wasn't, he was her captain.

**36 - Laugh**

She was smothering him and yet he couldn't bring himself to care as her husky laugh reached his ears as she exclaimed about how lucky she was that he was her captain.

**37 - Lies**

Her relationship with Gin was nothing but empty promises and lies, but he sounded sincere when he apologized the last time; she didn't care, her captain was dying in a puddle of blood and he was the cause of it.

**38 - Forever**

Forever was a long time but he decided if it was going to be like this (her being curled up in his lap, sleeping peacefully), he was going to try to believe it would be okay in the end.

**39 - Overwhelmed**

The first time they went all the way, he was so overwhelmed with new feelings and sights that he didn't get to explore everything he wanted to; he made up for it many times since.

**40 - Whisper**

After Ichimaru left with Aizen, he found her asleep on the office couch with dried tear tracks and he whispered to her that he would make them pay for making her cry.

**41 - Wait**

He was willing to wait for as long as she was willing to wait for him.

**42 - Talk**

It was during one of their talks (a game they started when he first became captain to get to know each other) that he told her that he was never in love with Hinamori despite the rumors; she was relieved for some reason.

**43 - Search**

When she heard of a prodigy rising through the academy at a fast pace, she wasn't interested; when she heard a description of him reminding her of a little boy she gave advice to, she sought him out and discovered him to be mighty familiar.

**44 - Hope**

Hinamori with her nicknames was his past but Matsumoto with her flirting smiles was his future and his hope at happiness.

**45 - Eclipse**

One night while they were stationed in the real world, Inoue told them about something called a solar eclipse and insisted that they had to watch it; Hitsugaya was awed by such a beautiful sight and it reminded him of the first he had seen her.

**46 - Gravity**

She pulled him towards her with so little effort that he stumbled and she was there to help him up.

**47 - Highway**

He faltered but caught himself, he had a long road ahead of him and he had to be careful if he wanted to get back to her.

**48 - Unknown**

He didn't know what it was but her love was something he would never get enough of, he was like a man possessed.

**49 - Lock**

Her heart had a lock around it, rusting as time went on and yet no one had the key, until he shattered it with his love.

**50 - Breathe**

It was getting hard to breathe and the last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was his beautiful and strong lieutenant crying as she leaned over him.

* * *

AN: So, tell me what you think and any suggestions or any kind of moment you want me to try to write, let me know. I hope the grammar isn't too bad, it's been a while. I need to brush up on it.


	2. Alpha

Warnings and Disclaimer: Ah, same thing as previous. Some more suggestive sentences but nothing explicit, I think.

AN: Here is the second set. I'm kind of reluctant to do the epsilon set because I didn't realize but 50 Moments Seemed Like Eternity used those prompts and I just don't want anything said about it.

Thank you so much for the reviews! :)

* * *

**Alpha Set**

**1 - Comfort**

For nights after the betrayal, they could be found on top the roof of the 10th division office, offering silent comfort to each other by being there.

**2 - Kiss**

"I love you, Rangiku, I've always loved you," he whispered to her as she slept soundly on the couch and leaned down to gently kiss her.

**3 - Soft**

She wasn't sure what she was expecting to happen when he first touched her, maybe some fumbling or nervousness, but his soft yet firm grip on her had her surprised.

**4 - Pain**

This agony was slowly spreading and the only thing he regretted was not being able to tell her he loved her.

**5 - Potatoes**

The French fries was quite good, he realized, as they melted in his mouth as she fed him another one.

**6 - Rain**

He was more calm, content, and a little giddy when it poured, she realized, as he dragged her by the hand outside to see what it felt like to kiss under the rain.

**7 - Chocolate**

Sometimes, he drowned in the candy Ukitake gave him so he pushed all the candy onto her which would result in a process where she gave it all out except the chocolates she knew he secretly liked.

**8 - Happiness**

If someone looked at them, they would see a happy couple in love even though it was an unusual relationship.

**9 - Telephone**

"No, Matsumoto, not right now…no, I'm not doing _that _on this telephone…this is the office's telephone, I am not doing it…stop, Matsumoto, right now…because I am not having a dirty conversation with you while you're in the real world," he paused as someone snickered and coughed as he put the phone down.

**10 - Ears**

There was a spot behind her right ear that was extra sensitive so when he felt devious, that's where he went to get revenge.

**11 - Name**

When he first heard the name of his new division and its lieutenant, he was doubtful about his future because everyone had heard what she was like; he was happy to be proved wrong as he got to know the real her.

**12 - Sensual**

The way she moved always had his hair on the back of his neck standing and today was no different as she swayed and strutted her way into the office.

**13 - Death **

Death was a joke, he decided, what was the point of dying if nothing changes?; he changed his mind after he met Hyourinmaru the first time.

**14 - Sex**

Sex with Matsumoto was raw and emotional while other times it was gentle and slow; it didn't matter as they demonstrated how much they meant to the other.

**15 - Touch**

Her touch drove him wild, her love completed him, her loyalty astounded him, but her hate of paperwork killed him.

**16 - Weakness**

When he thought about it, yes, she was his weakness but she was also his strength.

**17 - Tears**

Her tears soaked his white haori as she held him tightly as if to never let him go.

**18 - Speed**

He raced desperately to the 4th division with blood splattered on his form and her in his arms not moving and just hoped he got there in time.

**19 - Wind**

The wind tore at his clothes as he stood at the edge of Seireitei and he could only hope she would forgive him for this; she found his captain's haori folded neatly on his desk the next morning.

**20 - Freedom**

Hyourinmaru gave him freedom of the sky while she gave him the freedom of her heart.

**21 - Life**

He couldn't imagine a life without her, but when she didn't come back from a routine mission that was ambushed, he realized he might have to try; somewhere, an injured Matsumoto moved on towards home (who knew what her captain was doing without her?).

**22 - Jealousy**

He wasn't jealous, _he wasn't_, he was just being protective of his lieutenant's future as he took the note Ichimaru left on her desk (for drinks together later) and got rid of it.

**23 - Hands**

As his hands glided up her thighs, she was surprised (although why she was, she didn't know, he was a warrior after all) that they weren't as soft and smooth as they appeared to be; the calluses and rough fingertips left a trail of fire in its wake.

**24 - Taste**

She tasted like fire and sin, temptation and desire, lust and love, and he couldn't get enough.

**25 - Devotion**

She didn't give her loyalty and devotion to just anyone, but he had earned both the very first time he saved her life.

**26 - Forever**

It seemed like it took forever to clear his desk of the paperwork that had overtaken it after the mission in the real world; it was a mess again after he lifted her up on it and kissed her.

**27 - Blood**

Blood sprayed on her face and she stared horrified as her captain took the blow.

**28 - Sickness**

When she caught a cold at Inoue's, some of things she suggested to cure her made Hitsugaya just cringe at the thought of.

**29 - Melody**

Sometimes when he was frustrated and confused, he would go to the Ukitake's and use his piano; she would often find him there playing like a man possessed.

**30 - Star**

She was his star in a dark world that was overwhelmed with war and death.

**31 - Home**

The only home he could remember was the orphanage, but as she set a cup of his favorite tea down in front of him, he was beginning to realize this was _home._

**32 - Confusion**

The feelings he had for his lieutenant was simple, he told himself, but why was he getting a mass of conflicting emotions when she smiled at him?

**33 - Fear**

In the beginning of their relationship, she always had a nagging fear that he was in love with Hinamori (don't ask her why), but as he took her hand in his and placed a kiss on her palm, her fears went away.

**34 - Lightening/Thunder**

As he finished of his last opponent, the skies above them thundered in anger as he ran to her limp form and the skies cried on the last surviving fighters.

**35 - Bonds**

Nothing could have broken their bonds, not even the betrayal and the aftermath of the war, but why was it crumbling into something else as he hesitantly brushed his lips with hers?

**36 - Market**

She was strolling through a market in Rukongai when she spotted a necklace with a gem the same color as his eyes; later, she was all smiles as he complimented her new necklace.

**37 - Technology**

The human world nowadays had such advanced technology that Hitsugaya was fascinated despite himself, but sometimes, he didn't understand why people would need these things like a digital toothbrush for example.

**38 - Gift**

He needed a new brush since his old one died upon seeing the new stack of paperwork; the next morning, he found a beautiful intricate brush set on his desk with his lieutenant sleeping innocently on the couch.

**39 - Smile**

She always had a smile on her face (it didn't matter if there were different smiles for different occasions or the size of said smiles), but when she was under him begging for more, she wore a special smile that was only for him.

**40 - Innocence**

She thought he was innocent, but he wasn't a genius for nothing as they made love for the first time.

**41 - Completion**

He hadn't realized how empty and hollow his life had been until she came along.

**42 - Clouds**

When he was younger, he used to laze around and just watch the clouds pass by; he snuck away sometimes to do this when his patience was low.

**43 - Sky**

As he watched the sun sink into the horizon, he mused that although it was beautiful, it wasn't as stunning as the woman beside him; when he told her this for some insane reason, she was speechless.

**44 - Heaven**

As they moved in sync, he thought if there was a heaven, this would be it.

**45 - Hell**

All he could do was stare in horror as she took the fatal blow for him; she listened rather patiently as he lectured her and called her a fool because she knew it was his way of worrying.

**46 - Sun**

She was like the sun, fiery and bright, and shining brightly every day.

**47 - Moon**

He was like the moon, ethereal and cool, and lighting the way through the darkest times.

**48 - Waves **

The rocking chair reminded him of the waves of the ocean on the trip they had taken once while in the real world; she found him asleep a couple hours later.

**49 - Hair**

His hair was pure white and she had her doubts that it was a natural shade; those doubts was crushed the first night they spent together and she learned it was natural aright.

**50 - Supernova**

He swore he was dying again as he made love to her; what else could explain this pain of needing her so desperately and seeing an explosion of lights when he came inside of her?

* * *

AN: So, tell me what you think.


	3. Delta

Warnings and Disclaimer: Ah, same thing as previous. I also don't own the lyrics.

AN: Here is the third set. Multiple sentences has lyrics in them. I'll name the number and the songs at the bottom but if you recognize any of them, kudos to you.

Also, I found out where these themes came from (I feel like an idiot now) and I now know there are five sets so that's what this collection will be as of now.

Another thanks for the reviews! And thanks to the ones who put me on their alerts and favorites, too! I'm speechless. n.n

* * *

**Delta Set**

**1 - Air**

The air was crisp and smelled slightly of rain showers and as he caught a whiff of the perfume he had bought her, a pair of arms came around him and he was enveloped in sweet bliss.

**2 - Apples**

Her hair smelt like apples and he guessed that was because of her apple shampoo in her bathroom, but it didn't explain why he was mysteriously wanting one out of the blue.

**3 - Beginning**

He started having dreams about a plain of ice and snow with a serpent shape in the shadows and he would wake up, panting harshly with a roar caught in the back of his throat.

**4 - Bugs**

When their relationship finally came out (good things never did last long), their private space was suddenly descended on by a swarm of pests that they had a hard time getting rid of.

**5 - Coffee**

Before deciding to drink tea for the rest of his life (well, death), he had tried coffee once; she would never let him have any ever again.

**6 - Dark**

It was pitch black and he could feel the blood clutch at him…crimson was splashed across the walls in a vicious temper tantrum and he's staring into her lifeless eyes…please, make it stop…_please_…something was calling him, something malevolent; Hitsugaya woke up screaming.

**7 - Despair**

She was being ridiculous, he thought, as he watched her wail and despair over the fact that he was getting taller ("He won't be my cute little taichou anymore!").

**8 - Doors**

Doors were immoral, he realized, as he fumbled with the handle as she did wicked things to him and moaned his name so that it echoed in his ear.

**9 - Drink**

He didn't understand why she drank so much, but maybe, he amended to himself, he had a slight clue as to why as he watched her stare at the spot where the traitors had disappeared.

**10 - Duty**

It was his duty to lead his division and troops into greatness, but he couldn't have done it without her by his side.

**11 - Earth**

The ground was solid and the soil was slightly wet with morning dew as he used a hand to spring backwards to avoid one her hits; she just smirked and ran towards him again.

**12 - End**

The dreams never stopped, even after he held Hyourinmaru, but they changed when scattered ash appeared on the plain of ice; the ash and snow mixed so effortlessly that he was surprised how fast he got used to it.

**13 - Fall**

Her fall had been short and brief because he was already waiting for her at the end.

**14 - Fire**

As the flames crept silently closer, taunting him, as he sat there injured, all he think about was her and how ironic that it was fire that would end up killing him.

**15 - Flexible**

"_I'm stretching, but you're just out of reach_," he murmured softly to himself and he was startled as a pair of slim arms came around him and her voice whispering, "No, _I'm yours to hold_."

**16 - Flying**

The want was so unexpected and random that she stumbled slightly and her opponent got a blow in her defense; later, when he asked her what was wrong with her in his normal round about way of worrying, she surprised him by asking him to take her flying with him in his bankai.

**17 - Food**

More times than he cared to admit, he would forget to eat as he struggled with the duties of being captain and she would always waltz in with a plate of heavenly smelling food and a smile; he had never forgotten the first time she had discovered he hadn't ate in over a day.

**18 - Foot**

She had always to some extent wondered about his size and if his small feet had any doing as the saying goes (she was a woman after all); she was happy to note that big feet had nothing on him.

**19 - Grave**

On one of those routine missions to the real world, she found him standing in front of a tombstone in the back of the cemetery that had his name on it and just stood silently by him as he brushed his hands with hers in quiet thanks.

**20 - Green**

She come across him stretched out and sleeping peacefully on a patch of bright green grass next to a stream of water and smiled tenderly.

**21 - Head**

His head was spinning as he watched her walk away from him yet again, except maybe this time for good.

**22 - Hollow**

The hollow shrieked as it was consumed by ash and he stood silent as he watched intently as she released Haineko for the first time in his presence.

**23 - Honor**

He was an honorable man, he assured himself, because there was no other reason as to why he made sure she got home and in bed safely after drinking (this had nothing to do with the men that flocked to her, _nothing_).

**24 - Hope**

Hope left a bitter taste in his mouth and made his chest constrict painfully; he had stopped believing in hope when they had ripped her away from him.

**25 - Light**

She was always there, but as times changed and her light slowly dimmed to a dull shine, he was determined not to lose her like he lost Hinamori and vowed to bring light back in those wicked eyes of hers.

**26 - Lost**

He had smiled gently one day and she was lost in the realization that she was in love with him.

**27 - Metal**

Haineko's ash was the color of shadowy metal as it swirled and mixed with teal in the reflection of his eyes and her breath caught slightly.

**28 - New**

The only other girl he had socialized with was Hinamori and he was clueless on how to deal with a girl, no, woman like Matsumoto because she wasn't like Hinamori at all; it made him realize how new he was to the female population.

**29 - Old**

Eventually, she did find out how old he was and she was stunned to discover that he was only a few decades younger than her.

**30 - Peace**

Moments like this was rare (she was sleeping peacefully beside him after a drawn out battle) and made him even more dogged to end this war so everyday could be like this.

**31 - Poison**

The hollow's poison was slowly spreading in his body and it was making him dizzy, but he didn't dare tell her as she clutched at him frantically and thanked the gods for not taking him.

**32 - Pretty**

Pretty was too mild of a word to describe her, he had told the admiring men (well, more like growled); he was wondering what was wrong with him and why he was enjoying this as she squeezed him and cooed at him.

**33 - Rain**

He stood in the icy rain and could feel her watching as the storm soaked him and soothed his worries and doubts away.

**34 - Regret**

"_I knew there'd come a day I'd set you free because I'm sick and tired of always being sick and tired_," she whispered softly to a mental picture of Gin and walked towards her captain and a chance at happiness.

**35 - Roses**

When she walked into the office, her captain was working diligently as ever and there was a bouquet of flowers waiting for her on her desk; as she hugged him, he was glad he had asked Kurosaki what to get her for their anniversary (part two would take place at home).

**36 - Secret**

Their relationship, they decided together, was going to be kept a secret for as long as possible and the world went on as he cradled her in his arms.

**37 - Snakes**

Maybe it was a forewarning, but whenever she went off with Ichimaru Gin, he was reminded of snakes in the grass.

**38 - Snow**

Her heart gave a heartbreaking lurch and her breath caught in her throat when she caught him staring, transfixed and so beautiful, out the window as snow fell down in white waves.

**39 - Solid **

"_Hold me, fold me up in your arms_," she barely breathed in his ear, "_hold me, my love, telling me don't be afraid_."

**40 - Spring**

It was true that he loved Winter, but he also secretly liked Spring because of the rain and life starting anew (it was also when Matsumoto first became his lieutenant).

**41 - Stable**

On the surface, their relationship with each other didn't look very steady at all; they decided not to correct anyone of their assumptions and tell them that their partnership was very stable indeed.

**42 - Strange**

He was given weird looks and some sly ones as he strode to the office with a scarf looped around his neck; he didn't blame them, it was summer after all (damn her).

**43 - Summer**

She knew he hated summer with a passion, but she guessed that was no surprise given his element.

**44 - Taboo**

He was almost certain that having any kind of relationship with his lieutenant was illegal, yet why didn't he care as much as he should as she trailed a hand down his chest and breathed his name in his ear?

**45 - Ugly**

"If you're not gay, then you don't like me because I'm ugly, isn't it?"; she was unbelievable, he thought, her being ugly was like saying he was tall.

**46 - War**

The Winter War was taking its toll on everyone, Hitsugaya included, but the stolen moments with her between battles gave him the strength and hope to go on to fight another day.

**47 - Water**

As the pouring rain drenched their forms, the tiny droplets of water trailing down her throat caught his attention and suddenly, he had the infuriating urge to lick them off.

**48 - Welcome**

As she stepped over into Seireitei for the first time in weeks, her captain (and not so secret lover) came up and swept her up into his arms to their own private welcoming party; the others just shook their heads and headed home.

**49 - Winter**

Undoubtedly, Winter was his favorite season for the reason that Hyourinmaru was content and curled comfortably in his chest; it was also when she never got on his patience as he too was at ease.

**50 - Wood**

During the times he would have more paperwork to finish than the usual, his hands would smell slightly of the wooden brush he used when he cradled her face with them.

* * *

AN: Alright, it's time to try to make some sense of these things.

- 19 in the **previous **set was kind of based on Diamond Dust Rebellion, the new movie.  
- 15 has lyrics from Skillet - Yours To Hold  
- 18 if you didn't realize was talking about big feet as to below the pants cough  
- 21 was inspired by the lyrics of Crossfade - Breathing Slowly  
- 34 has lyrics from Anastacia - Sick & Tired  
- 39 has lyrics from Richard Walters - All At Sea

Let me know about the music bits because if you don't like them, I'll try not write so much of them.


End file.
